X-Babies: Growing up
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: The children of Xavier's Day Care and the Brotherhood Babysitting House meet at Bayville Kindergarten. This isn't going to be pretty. Not to mention Acolytes want to pay a visit and the day care's having more children.
1. Playtime

**X-Babies: Growing up**

It was a nice day at Xavier's Day Care, all the children ran out to play in the playground and the fields. Scott and Jean were playing with dolls and action figures while watching over the children.

"Take that!" Jean said, using her telekinesis to make her Barbie Doll punch Scott's Optimus Prime action figure.

"No fair!" Scott whined. "No telekinnies allowed, Jeanie!"

"It's _telekinesis_, Scottie," Jean replied, "and too bad!" She stuck her tongue out.

Scott took off his shades for a second and blasted the Barbie doll's head off its neck. He stuck his tongue out.

"You _jerk_!" Jean cried at him. She made her dolls repeatedly hit Scott. Scott got up and ran while Jean chased him.

At the swing set, Kitty sat on one of the swings with a large book that was titled, 'Computers for Kiddies'. Suddenly, there was a loud _BAMF!_ and a puff of smoke. Kurt appeared on the swing beside her.

"Hullo!" he greeted.

Kitty screamed and started threw her book at him.

"Don't be afraid!" Kurt said. He teleported above her, hanging from the swings bars with his tail. "I just want to play."

Kitty screamed again and phased down from the swing's seat. She got up and said, "What are you?!"

"I am like you," Kurt replied sadly. "I'm not going hurt you! Really!"

Kitty wanted to get away quickly but ended up stumbling backwards and falling over. Kurt jumped over to help her up. She flinched when he held out a three-fingered hand, but slowly took it.

She blushed ashamedly. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I never meant to scream at you."

Kurt smiled. "It's okay!" he said. "Let's be friends!"

Kitty smiled too. "Okay!"

Further away, Rogue sat alone in the sandbox playing by herself. She watched as the children played amongst each other. She watched jealously at Scott and Jean who were laughing together, both playing with a grasshopper.

She was making mountain with bits of twigs and leaves poking out of them. She grabbed another stick and signed her name on the mountain. Rogue sat and admired her masterpiece.

_BAMF!_

Two children appeared on her mountain, crushing it; a blue boy and a little brunette. Instead of screaming in fear, she screamed with anger.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Look at what ya just _did_!" She gestured at her wrecked mountain beneath them.

"Sorry," Kurt and Kitty apologized simultaneously.

"Shoo!" Rogue shouted, waving her hands at them. "Outta my box! Scram!"

Kurt took Kitty's hand and teleported them away from the furious Rogue and her sandbox.

In the basketball court, Evan was playing with himself. He was struggling to throw the large and heavy basketball into the hoop but only succeeded in falling over. He cried angrily and shot spikes out of his body into the air, hitting trees and narrowly hitting animals.

Evan stomped his way back into the day care to his aunt, Aunt Ororo.

When Aunt Ororo saw that Evan had holes in his clothes again, she sighed. "Not _again_, Evan. Time to change. Again."

Aunt Ororo passed by Mr. Xavier's office. He was talking to his friend, Ms. Darkholme.

"I assume that you are have already made places for the children in your school," Mr. Xavier said.

"All done," Ms. Darkholme replied. "They will start tomorrow."

"Excellent!" Mr. Xavier said.

"But you better teach them to control their powers, because if my school is wrecked I'll sue you," Ms. Darkholme said.

"Very well, very well," Mr. Xavier said.

They both looked out of the window and watched the children play; Scott and Jean playing with the spike they found stuck on a tree, Rogue throwing shovels of sand at Kurt and Kitty, and Evan who was hobbling around with a basketball in his arms.

This won't be easy.

**Chapter 1 *END***


	2. Time to go!

**X-Babies: Growing up**

It was the first day of school for the X-Babies after they'd been kicked out of their first for causing mass destruction, disrupting classes, and 'bullying' other students.

"It's not my fault that someone took my sunglassies!" Scott pouted as he put his lunchbag into his satchel.

He was dressed in a white button-up shirt and green shorts together with suspenders. He might as well put on a Pilgrim's hat to finish it.

"_Sunglasses_," Jean corrected. "And you _did_ blast the teacher through the fence."

Jean was wearing a blue blouse and a pink frilly skirt with button shoes. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tail.

"Fine, _fine_!" Scott admitted.

Aunt Ororo was busy getting Evan to put on his clothes.

"But Auntie…!" Evan whined. "My clothes would tear anyway!"

Evan had been dressed in just a white sleeveless cotton shirt and grey shorts and old worn trainers with loose socks.

"That is why I want you take these extra clothes with you just in case," she replied.

"Okay, Auntie," Evan sighed, before stuffing the three sets of clothes into his backpack.

In another room, Rogue was putting on mittens. She'd put on a thick green hoodie, baggy track pants and combat boots.

"I thought it's still Spring?" Kitty asked, standing a metre away from her in case Rogue gets mad and throws more things at her.

Kitty was dressed in a simple sleeveless pink dress that stopped just above her knees with a line blue buttons at the centre and a pair of red 'Hello Kitty' hair ties to hold up her two pig-tails. She wore ballet shoes with white stockings.

Rogue ignored Kitty and left the room with her sling bag. Kitty skipped over to Rogue's side with her favourite purple dragon-shaped backpack that doubled as a stuff toy.

"Do you have any imaginary friends?" Kitty asked.

"I'm too old for that baby stuff," Rogue replied.

Kitty frowned. There was a familiar _BAMF!_ and Kurt appeared beside Rogue. "Hullo!"

Kurt wasn't blue this time. He had peach skin and five fingers. He was dressed in a red T-Shirt and black shorts with white sneakers. He was wearing a strange watch and his tail was nowhere to be seen.

Rogue ignored him and walked faster.

Kitty turned to him. "You look different."

"Mr. Xavier gave me this cool watch!" Kurt said, showing off his digital watch. "I can make myself look normal with this, but I have to hide my tail."

Kitty poked his face. "You're still furry."

Then, there was a yell.

"Come, children!" It was Aunt Ororo. "It's time to go to school!"

Everyone dashed out of the day care into the X-Minivan. Mr. Logan sat at the front seat smoking.

"All in?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Let's go then," he said. Logan hit the gas pedal and they sped to the school.

**Chapter 2 *END***


	3. First class

**X-Babies: Growing up**

In Bayville Kindergarten, there was a strict rule on its students that they are not allowed to defy the higher-ups. Anyone who tries to will get a time-out in the bucket at a corner or be sent home with a note to their parents or caretakers. Ms. Darkholme, the kindergarten's principal, stood outside the school awaiting the children from Xavier's Day Care.

A black minivan skid to a stop just in front of the school; the driver lifter his chauffeur hat as a greeting while puffing out smoke. The minivan's doors slid open and children poured out. After a simple greeting and a short introduction, Ms. Darkholme led the children into the school and to their first class.

Their teacher, a large man named Mr. McCoy greeted them.

"Hello, children!" he said, rather cheerily. "Welcome to your first lesson. I _love_ having new students to teach."

There was an awkward silence and a student in the classroom whispered, "_Weirdo!_"

The students went in and took their seats.

The classroom was as wide as any normal classroom would be with colourful murals painted on the walls. There were seven round tables of different colours that could only be occupied by five children at most. There were noticeboards with drawings done by the children posted on them and small shelves that kept rows of children's storybooks in them. There was a blackboard at the fronts and the teacher's desk just a metre and a half away from it.

Mr. McCoy closed the door and stood by the blackboard.

"Our first lesson," he began, "is about how to differentiate animals."

"Diff—what?" Kurt asked, struggling to pronounce the word.

"_Differentiate_," Mr. McCoy repeated slowly as he spelt it out on the board. He began to draw a simple fish. "Now tell me, what is—"

"Mr. McCoy?" a little girl said.

"Yes, Taryn?" he replied.

"Shouldn't the new students introduce themselves before the lesson begins?" Taryn asked.

The other children looked at Mr. McCoy, as if to ask the same question.

"Um…" Mr. McCoy said. "Oh, I suppose. Who would like to come up first?"

Scott raised his hand. He stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"I am Scott Summers!" he said. "I like Transformers!"

"Me too!" another boy shouted out.

Jean came up next. "I am Jean Grey, you call me Jeanie."

"But I thought only I can call you that!" Scott whined.

Kurt hopped over afterwards. "I am Kurt Wagner! I come from Germany!" Kurt began to speak in German.

Kitty took over. "I'm Kitty Pryde!" The children began to laugh.

As she slowly walked back to her seat, Evan jumped over tables to the front of the class.

"I'm Evan Daniels!" he said. "I like basketball!"

Rogue reluctantly introduced herself. "I'm Rogue," she said. Then, she walked back to her seat.

"Rogue what?" a girl asked.

"Just Rogue," Rogue replied.

"Okay then!" Mr. McCoy clapped his hands together to get the children's attention. "Let's begin our lesson!"

**Chapter 3 *END***


	4. Recess

**X-Babies: Growing up**

The principal of Bayville Kindergarten was also the mistress of the Brotherhood Babysitting House. She'd enrolled the children there into her kindergarten.

It's a mystery that they haven't been expelled yet.

There was Lance Alvers who had nearly caused the entire building to collapse during one of his tantrums.

Pietro who is the son of Ms. Darkholme's boss, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr; Pietro was a hyperactive little boy and was also very impatient.

Then, there was Todd Tolensky, a toad-like by who detested showers and stank worse than an acre of landfill. He was constantly hopping around to avoid getting caught and was sometimes eating insects.

Finally, there was Fred Dukes, a morbidly obese child who ironically doesn't suffer from diabetes or any fat-related disease. He was just large.

They hardly ever go to class and are always sneaking out to play in the playground or to go buy snacks.

Now, they are doing the former.

Ms. Darkholme stomped through the playground towards them angrily. Away from the others, she'd turn back to her original form: a blue woman with shoulder-length orange hair and sharp yellow eyes. She was known as Mystique in this form.

"What are you doing here?!" she snarled. "Get to class!"

"Class is boring!" Lance said, sticking his tongue out. He was making the sandbox shake.

"It's almost recess anyway!" Pietro said. He was playing on the runabout, making it spin quickly.

"Get back to class or else I'll-" Mystique began to say but was interrupted by the bell.

"It's recess now," Todd said.

Mystique growled, turned back to Ms. Darkholme, and left as children poured into the playground. The boys stopped playing as they saw the new students.

Lance watched as Kitty went to play on the swings. He left the sandbox and tried to approach Kitty.

Pietro stopped the runabout so the others could play. He spotted Evan who was hobbling around with a basketball. He dashed over to join him.

Some of the children had brought candy with them to share. Todd began hopping towards them, thinking of ways to steal their candy.

Fred was sitting on one side of a see-saw. He was looking at Jean who talking to a group of girls. Meanwhile, a bunch of students were climbing onto the other side of the see-saw, attempting to make the weight even.

Suddenly, a high-pitch scream caught everyone's attention. Everybody turned to the direction of the scream: the swings. They saw Kitty, who'd fallen off the swing and was holding on to one of her pig-tails while sobbing. There was a hand sneaking back into the bush behind him.

Scott went over to check. But Kitty quickly got up, angry and in pain. She grabbed the culprit's hand just before it went back into the bushes. She tapped into her phasing power and pulled the culprit out of the bushes smoothly and threw him onto the ground.

It was Lance.

"You jerk!" Kitty yelled at him. She stomped away, leaving Lance on the ground to watch her leave.

Pietro dashed over to him and helped him up. "Piece of advice," Pietro said. "If you want to get a girl's attention, I don't suggest pulling her hair, stupid. Or _bullying_ her."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lance asked. "The _Love Doctor_?"

"Maybe," Pietro said, smirking. He dashed back to Evan to continue his game.

Then, there were the cries of anger. A group of boys were chasing after Todd who had bags of candy in his arms and several lollipops sticking out of his mouth.

"Give us back our candy!" a boy shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Todd shouted back, dropping a few lollipops by accident.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CRACK!_ The see-saw was broken. It'd split in half when the children couldn't lift up Fred and was too much for the see-saw to carry. This was the second time in the week.

Ms. Darkholme watched the children 'play' from her office window. She sighed.

And _she_ thought Xavier's children would cause trouble.

**Chapter 4 *END***


	5. Cutting class

**X-Babies: Growing up**

In the Lehnsherr's Private Academy for Children of All Ages, the principal and the only teacher, Mr. Lehnsherr taught three students who he calls his acolytes. None of who were American.

Remy LeBeau is a French boy who likes to play poker and with explosives. But is also a troublemaker because he tends to throw an explosive paper plane every once in a while. He normally brings a long metal stick with him as a weapon.

St. John Allerdyce was Australian. Most of the time, he'd be playing with matches and setting things on fire. Mr. Lehnsherr had confiscated every stick of match he'd brought but John would resort to other ways to create fire like using stones or rubbing sticks.

Piotr Rasputin was a quiet Russian boy who only went to the school because he needed the education and it was quiet cheap for a private academy. He enjoys drawing but it normally gets burnt by John.

Right now, they'd left the academy to sneak around town. It was Remy's idea, John was bored so he followed, and Piotr was invited by them but refused. He eventually followed after an hour of pestering.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," said Piotr.

"Oh, c'mon! I bet you're enjoyin' this!" said John.

"We'll be back before Mr. Lehnsherr realizes that we're gone!" said Remy.

Piotr let out a sigh. "If it was recess I wouldn't be so worried, but Mr. Lehnsherr's just going to the toilet. He'll be back in about _five_ minutes, and we've been out for (Piotr checks his watch) _half an hour_! I cannot believe it! We have to get back to class!"

"Geez!" John said. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. If Mr. Lehnsherr finds out we'll just run away 'til we get caught."

"We're his only students anyway, so there's nothing to worry!" Remy said. "It's not like he'll expel us."

"I hope you are right," Piotr said. He looked at John. "What is that ridiculous thing that you are wearing?"

"This?" John asked. He was wearing a strange tube around his arms. "This is just my 'Fire Maker'!"

"That's a _really _lame name," Remy said.

John ignored him and continued, "In this tube, there are matchsticks that will come out one-by-one when I press this button."

John motioned at the green button on the bottom of his glove. He pressed it, and a matchstick came out of each side of the tube.

"Then, I strike it against the matchbox on my shirt."

John rubbed the matchsticks against the matchbox that was taped onto his shirt crudely. The matches lit.

"And _voila_!" John said proudly. He threw a fireball at a mailbox.

"Hey!" an old lady shouted.

The three boys ran without looking back. When they stopped, they were at Bayville Kindergarten.

"Oh, look. A kindergarten. Let's burn this one down!' John said.

"No!" Piotr said. "We are _not _going to burn down buildings."

Remy looked around. "It won't be long before Mr. Lehnsherr catches up, maybe we can hide here."

"How are we gonna get in? The gates are too high," Piotr said.

"I can burn it down," John said.

"No burning!" Piotr said.

Just then, a little girl walked by. It was Kitty. She saw the three of them and went over.

"Excuse me?" she said. "Who are you?"

The three older boys turned to Kitty.

"I am Piotr," Piotr said first. "That is John and Remy."

"Could you open the gates, _chere_?" Remy asked.

Kitty shook her head. "I'm too small. But I know another way."

Kitty stuck her hands out through the gate's bars. "Take my hand. I'll pull you in."

John looked at her. "I may be skinny, but I don't think I can fit through those bars."

"Don't be silly! Just take my hand. I won't hurt," Kitty said. Remy and John looked at Piotr, urging him to go first.

Piotr warily gave Kitty his hand to take. She pulled him in easily. Piotr thought he'd hit the gates, but he just went right through it. It was as if the gate wasn't there.

"Who's next?" Kitty asked.

Both Remy and John took her small hands.

**Chapter 5 *END***


	6. The Lion-Man!

**X-Babies: Growing up**

Mr. Lehnsherr arrived at Xavier's Day Care. He opened the gates with his power and unlocked the door magnetically. Mr. Xavier was at the entrance.

"I have a doorbell, you know," Mr. Xavier said.

"Deal with it. I need you to find my acolytes," Mr. Lehnsherr said.

"About time they ran away from your school, Magnus," Mr. Xavier snorted.

"You make me sound like an abusive teacher," Mr. Lehnsherr replied.

They took the elevator to Cerebro.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Kitty asked the three older boys. "You look like you come from an elementary school."<p>

_This girl is perceptive,_ Remy thought. He said, "We are sight-seeing, _chere_. We come from different countries, you see."

Kitty tilted her head curiously. "Where are your mommies and daddies?"

"We ran away from them!" John chirped. Piotr slapped at a hand over John's mouth.

"Really?!" Kitty gasped, her eyes wide.

"Don't take him seriously," Piotr said quickly. "He is always saying silly things."

"Yeah, just ignore him," Remy said.

"Okay…" Kitty said warily. "Why would you want to sight-see a kindergarten?"

"Well… 'Cause…" Now Remy was caught.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. Recess was over.

"I have to go now," Kitty said. "Bye-bye. Have fun sight-seeing!" She ran back into the school. Piotr and Remy waved goodbye

Piotr let go of John. While John caught his breath, Remy discussed with Piotr.

"Where are we gonna hide?" he asked.

"Nowhere."

The boys turned and saw a large snarling man with messy blond hair and claws.

"Uh… Hello, Mr. Creed," John greeted.

"We were just out for a walk," Remy said.

"Yeah, like I'll buy that excuse," Mr. Creed snarled again.

"Eat my flames!" John threw a weak fireball at Mr. Creed. It extinguished before it even toughed his snout-like nose.

"RUUUUN!" Remy cried.

The three boys ran for their lives as Mr. Creed jumped over the gate and chased them on all fours. He chased them around the school, throughout the playground and up a tree.

"HEELLLP!" John shouted from the tree. "A crazy lion-man is trying to eat us all alive!"

"Who're you calling a 'lion-man'?!" Mr. Creed snarled. "I am the _Sabretooth_!"

"A-_hem_."

Mr. Creed turned around and saw Ms. Darkholme glaring at him with her hands on her hips. In the school, the students peeked out of the windows to watch.

"What do you want, lady?" Mr. Creed asked rudely.

"For you to leave the school, lion-man," Ms. Darkholme replied, just as rude.

There was a chorus of _Ooh_s from the school and on the tree.

" I ain't leavin' without these twerps," Mr. Creed replied, pointing at the three acolytes on the tree.

"Why? Are they your students?" Ms. Darkholme asked.

"No. I'm a guard and the assistant to the principal of their school," Mr. Creed said.

"Don't listen to him!" John shouted.

"He's a kidnapper!" Remy said.

"Shut up!" Mr. Creed yelled at them.

"_See_? He's _abusive_!" Remy said.

"Okay, okay. That's enough."

Mr. Lehnsherr came into the school grounds. He walked up to the tree.

"Playtime's over. Time to go back to the school," he said.

The acolytes groaned and climbed down form the tree. After apologizing to Ms. Darkholme, Mr. Lehnsherr led the acolytes and Mr. Creed to his car.

"Bye, father!" Pietro said, but received no reply. Instead, there were shocked gasps around him.

"What?" he asked.

**Chapter 6 *END***


	7. Get the dictionary!

**X-Babies: Growing up**

Finally, the day was over. School's out and it's time to go home. The children from Xavier's Day Care waited within the compound for Logan to pick them up. The children from the Brotherhood Babysitting House had to walk home by themselves as Ms. Darkholme had to finish off some work.

Once again, Lance tried approach Kitty. Kitty scowled and backed away, hiding behind Scott.

"Go away, you meanie," she said.

"I… I just want to say sorry," Lance stuttered.

"You ain't got a chance!" Todd shouted.

Lance turned around and yelled, "Shut up, Todd!"

He turned back to Kitty. "_Please_, I really didn't mean it."

"To pull Kitty's hair _three times_ without meaning to?" Scott said, scowling at Lance too. "Saying _sorry_ isn't gonna work, even if you say it thrice!"

"Shut up!" Lance growled at Scott. "I'm talking to Kitty, not you."

"Well, it's not like Kitty wants to talk to you," Scott retorted.

Lance and Scott glared at each other. Eventually Logan arrived and Jean pulled Scott away. The Brotherhood went the other way.

The Brotherhood Babysitting House was large, but not as large as Xavier's Day Care. On the outside, it looks quite nice, until you take a closer look and see the crayon doodles on the walls. Inside however, was a mess. There were torn furniture, a messy kitchen, lots more crayon doodles on the walls, and some broken lights.

The boys have their own bedroom each. Mystique used to live with them, but came back less and less for obvious reasons. Her room was always locked though, and there were times when the boys tried to open the door.

For example, right now.

Pietro dashed around the door, searching for a way to pry it open. "There isn't a single gap or crack to put a crowbar into!" he said.

"Why don't we just have Freddy bust it down?" Todd asked.

"'Cuz we want to do it secretly! If Mystique finds out that we went into her room, she'll rip our heads off!" Pietro replied.

"As if a crowbar won't leave marks," Lance said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, lover boy," Pietro hissed, sticking his tongue out. "_Honestly_, if you'd been a _little_ gentler with that Kitty girl, we could've had her come over! I mean, didn't you _notice_?"

"Notice what?" Fred asked, scratching his nearly bald head.

"You saw how she pulled Lance outta the bush!" Pietro said impatiently. "The leaves didn't even _move_!"

Todd scratched the back of his head. "I didn't see that, I was busy running away."

"I was playing at the see-saw!" Fred chimed in.

Pietro slapped his forehead. He dashed into his room for a second and came back with a list.

"Father gave Mystique a list of the kids living at Mr. Xavier's Day Care. She left it out of her room and I made a copy," Pietro explained.

He spread out the list on the floor. It was written by hand and was surprisingly neat. He dragged his fingertip down the list of names, and stopped at 'Katherine Anne Pryde'.

"'Katherine Anne Pryde'," Pietro read aloud. "Otherwise known as 'Kitty Pryde'—"

"I'm gonna get a dictionary!" Todd quipped, hopping away.

Pietro continued, "Jewish and can walk through solid matter." He sniggered, "Just like me."

"Whaddaya mean 'just like you'?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"She's Jewish, just like me. Anyway, moving on," Pietro said, "there's also Kurt Wagner who can teleport. But Todd just _had_ to steal his candy."

Pietro glared at Todd, who paid no attention and was busy flipping through a dictionary, muttering, "Otherwise… otherwise…. Where's that word?"

Pietro turned back to Lance. "Without those two to help us, we'll never know what's in there," Pietro said, rolling up the list.

"It's not like we're _that_ desperate to know," Lance said.

Todd was now muttering the word 'desperate' while searching through the dictionary.

"We're kids, we _want_ to know," Pietro said. "But hey, we'll get it opened one day."

"Just ain't today," Lance sighed.

The two went down the stairs, leaving Todd and Fred still flipping through the dictionary.

**Chapter 7 *END***


	8. New children

**X-Babies: Growing up**

At Xavier's Day Care, Kitty was talking to Rogue about the Brotherhood. Rogue was hardly listening, though.

"You used to live with those jerks, how can you stand it?" Kitty asked.

Rogue looked up from her storybook and said, "I stay in my room the whole time and read storybooks to pass time." She went back to reading.

_BAMF!_

Kurt appears, Rogue freaks out, and Kitty said, "Hi!"

"Would you _stop _that!" Rogue yelled at Kurt. She stomped out of the room.

Kurt frowned guiltily, and turned back to Kitty. "We have more friends coming our way!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" Kitty gasped, just as excited. "When are they coming?"

"They're already here!" Kurt replied, pointing out of the small window.

Kitty peeked out of the window to see a van unloading a group of children. She squealed.

"I wanna go meet them!" she said.

Kurt took her hand. "Let's go!"

They teleported out of the day care, to the playground to greet the new children.

"Hello!" Kurt greeted. "I am Kurt Wagner."

"And I'm Kitty Pryde!" Kitty said.

A Chinese girl walked over. She asked, "How did you get here? Can you teleport?"

Kitty pointed at Kurt. "He can!"

"I'm Jubilee," the Chinese girl said. "I can shoot fireworks outta my hands."

To demonstrate, she shot a bright yellow blast at a tree, making it burst.

More children came up to introduce themselves.

"I'm Bobby Drake!" a boy with short, parted brown hair said. "I can make ice!" He made a snowball.

"I am Sam Guthrie," a quiet boy said with a Southern accent. "I can fly." He did nothing.

"Call me Tabby," a blonde girl said. She threw a ball of orange energy that Kurt threw away before it exploded.

"I'm Rahne Sinclair," a Scottish girl said. She transformed into a wolf and let Kitty pet her.

"I am Roberto DaCosta," a Portuguese boy said. He looked up at the Sun, and suddenly flamed on.

A small girl beside him also flamed on, but differently. "I am Amara Julianna Olivia Aquilla."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Just call me Amara," Amara sighed.

"I'm Ray Crisp," a tall boy with a strange hairdo said. "I do electricity."

Finally, they looked at the last child. He'd been watching Kitty quietly behind Ray. When realized he was being looked at, he quickly introduced himself.

"I am Jamie Madrox," he said. He accidentally tripped, and multiplied into three. "I can't really control my power sometimes," he said as he got up and reabsorbed his clones.

"What can _you _do?" Jubilee asked Kitty.

Kitty giggled and said, "It's not much but…" She walked over to the tree Jubilee had destroyed, and walked through it. "… I can walk through stuff, like a ghost!"

Some of the children rushed over to Kitty, telling her it's an awesome power and asking her if she could take them with her through the walls.

Meanwhile, Mr. Xavier was busy filing something in his office. He'd finish writing down a full document on his laptop.

"Alright, now I just have to save it," he said.

Before he could press the save icon, the computer shut down. Shocked he looked around and saw Kitty and Ray phasing through the power plug.

"I can fix that!" Ray said. He gripped the wire and sent a wave of electricity through his fingers to the computer, switching it on again. But the document had been deleted.

"Uh… Bye-bye, Mr. Xavier!" Kitty said hurriedly, taking Ray out with her.

Mr. Xavier sighed exasperatedly at the computer. Now he had to start over.

**Chapter 8 *END***


	9. Sight-seeing

**X-Babies: Growing up**

When Lance was only four years old, he had _always_ wanted a car. But his parents always denied his request. So one day, he took some money out of his mommy's purse and used for a train ride to Bayville. He was found by Mystique who took him in as 'Tremor'.

Anyway, he was going for a walk with Mystique to sight-see Bayville when he saw the Kiddy's Jeep. The Kiddy's Jeep looks like an ordinary jeep except smaller for children use. It could carry about six children within it. It runs on soapy liquid, so it doesn't let out exhaust, just bubbles.

He wanted it so badly, but Mystique denied his request for it too. Obviously there was no way he was going to go run away again, so he got a job. It was not _really_ a job. He was just having a Garage Sale, he was selling cleaning equipment.

He was able to earn at least 60$ dollars, which was more than enough to buy the Kiddy's Jeep. He used the balance to buy soap detergent to fuel it.

Now, he was using the Kiddy's Jeep to bring him to Xavier's Day Care to spy on Kitty. Pietro, Todd, and Fred wanted to tag along. Because of Fred's weight, it took them an hour to reach the day care. After getting out and hiding the jeep, they went their separate ways.

Todd hopped up a few windows and peeked in, he saw Tabitha juggling three energy bombs while Amara watched her. Then, they saw him. Todd tried to get away, but Amara had exposed him. She opened the window and Tabitha threw her bombs at him.

Todd screamed as it exploded and threw him off the window ledge onto a tree.

Pietro was at the front door. He rang the doorbell and zipped away. Logan answered the door, but realized it was a prank and slammed the door shut. But it was not quick enough to block Pietro out. He had zipped in when Logan was not looking, not that it would have made a difference if he was looking.

Pietro had already run through the hallway before Logan even turned around. He nearly ran into Ororo but turned just in time into another room. It was Evan's room.

Evan was playing with a small basketball. He raised an eyebrow, curious about why his friend happened to be in his room.

"What're you doing here, Pietro?" he asked.

"I'm sight-seeing," Pietro replied.

"I thought it's called 'visiting'?"

Pietro waved his hand dismissively. "Same thing."

Fred climbed through an open window. It took a while because he was stuck midway. When he finally went through it, he realized he was in the kitchen.

"Jackpot!" he said, drooling.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

Fred turned around and saw Jean and Scott. Jean had her hands on her hips in a bossy way while Scott's arms were crossed.

"Weren't you the big kid who destroyed the see-saw?" Scott asked.

"Er… yeah…" Fred replied. "I'm Fred Dukes."

"Well, Fred," Jean said, "may we ask why you are here?"

"To uh…" Fred fumbled. Lance had told him and the others to say a certain word suppose they were caught. Fred could not remember it.

"To what?" Scott asked.

"To light seeds!" Fred said. "No wait, that's not right. I mean… To… side peek! No, that's wrong too…"

"_Well_?" Jean asked, pressing him.

"Uh… Um…" Fred fumbled. Finally, the word came to him. "To _sight-see_! I'm here to sight-see!"

"You're here to sight-see?" Scott repeated, not buying it at all.

"Yes!" Fred said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Okay," Jean said, wary of Fred's intentions. "Knock yourself out. Just don't destroy anything and don't eat any of the snacks here."

With that, Scott and Jean pointed Fred out of the kitchen.

Lance was climbing up a tree trying to find Kitty. He had caught sight of her with Kurt in her room when Todd suddenly crashed through the tree and they both fell off it.

"Todd!" Lance gasped, spotting Todd's sooty face and hair. "What happened to you?!"

Todd pointed upwards, and Lance saw Tabitha and Amara. Tabitha was laughing at Todd while Amara had a guilty smile. Kurt and Kitty heard the commotion and peeked out of the window.

Kitty frowned when she saw Lance. "Ms. Munroe!" she shouted. "There's a weirdo following me! Make him go away!"

There was the sound of thunder booming and lightning flashed. It was enough to scare Lance and Todd to their feet.

"Pietro! Fred! We're leaving!" Lance shouted.

Although annoyed, Pietro and Fred came out and followed Lance and Todd into the jeep and left immediately.

"And don't come back!" Kitty shouted as they left.

Tabitha made a marble size bomb and threw it at the boys. Todd yelped as he caught it. There was loud _pop! _as if the tires burst, but it was just Fred's pants when Todd threw the bomb into them.

**Chapter 9 *END***


End file.
